


To Rescue The Hero

by afteriwake



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is taken by Aizen in the middle of battle. Now the good guys will do whatever it takes to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Rescue The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on some spoilery pics for chapter 396, as quite a few people stated that they would like an “Ichigo in distress” arc and that was what those photos implied. I took the idea and ran with it. Also using the fan theory that Isshin was the 11th Captain before Kenpachi.

There was a sudden flash of light, and everyone was blinded. What made it unusual was that the bright light continued to shine for long enough that even when it was over vision was dimmed and it took several more minutes for everyone to realize that three very important people were no longer on the battlefield: Aizen, Gin and Ichigo.

“What the hell?” Shinji said, rubbing his eyes one more time. He could see the injured captains looking around, all of them puzzled by the sudden disappearance of the villain and the hero. “Where did he go? Where is Aizen? Where is Ichigo?”

“He opened a way back to Hueco Mundo,” Hachi said quietly. “I saw him do the gesture for a kidou spell and did another myself, to allow me to see in the bright light. He’s taken Ichigo to Hueco Mundo.”

“Damnit,” Shinji growled quietly.

“I need your help, Hachi-san,” Unohana said quietly. “I have Saruguki-san stabilized but there are others I need to treat, and I can only do that if I use Minazuki. Could you see to your friend?”

Hachi nodded and moved over to Hiyori as Shinji came down next to them. “I could not cast kidou fast enough to stop them,” Hachi said as he looked down at Hiyori.

“Soon as we get everyone healed, we should go after them,” Shinji said. “Ichigo would come after most of us, we should return the favor, you know?”

Hachi nodded. “First, though, we must heal everyone.”

“Yeah,” Shinji said with a sigh. “Damn him.”

“Aizen?” Hachi asked.

Shinji nodded. “You know what’s gonna happen, right? Aizen’s going to use shikai on him and we’ll have lost our advantage. _And_ we’ll be on his home turf. We might never win this.”

“I have not lost hope,” Hachi said. “Remember, Aizen is arrogant. He may think he can simply keep Ichigo captive and not use his shikai on him, and still have the upper hand.”

Shinji thought for a moment, and then nodded. “I hope you’re right.”

\--

The 4th Division healing area was packed with people from Fake Karakura town. There were other visitors as well. General Yamamoto had given permission for the Vizard, Urahara and Yoruichi to return to Soul Society to help make plans to battle with Aizen in Hueco Mundo, as they had an interest in the outcome of this battle. They had brought a guest with them as well. 

Isshin’s arrival had many who remembered him staring in shock. All had assumed that Zaraki Kenpachi had killed him when he took over 11th Division, and to see that was not the case caused even the most unshockable people to take pause. At first, Yamamoto did not believe that it truly was Isshin that he saw before him, but after Urahara explained how Isshin had escaped nearly dead and found his old friend in Karakura Town, and that it was he who had given Isshin the reiatsu-draining gigai that allowed him to father children, including Ichigo, Yamamoto began to believe them.

“Very well,” he said. “This is a grave situation, and we are against greater odds than before.” He looked at the assembled Captains as well as those Lieutenants who were able to be there despite their injuries. Yamamoto had commandeered the meeting room in the 4th Division headquarters to meet with them. Standing before him were Sui Feng, Hisagi, Ikakku, Yumichika, Kira, Unohana, Kyoraku, Shinji, Hachi, Risa, Yoruichi, Urahara and Isshin. Everyone else was in various stages of healing and could not join them, but Unohana had assured them that most of the Captains and Lieutenants still needing to be healed would be able to recover in at least two weeks.

“Have we been able to contact those in Hueco Mundo?” Kyoraku asked. His arm was in a sling but otherwise he was healthy.

Yamamoto nodded. “They have already returned to Soul Society with Ichigo’s friends, including Orihime Inoue. Captains Kuchiki and Kenpachi will be joining us shortly.”

Isshin’s eyes widened slightly, and then he smirked. “This is going to be interesting,” he said.

Yamamoto nodded. “And I would remind you not to fight with him or let him antagonize you very much.”

“I get the feeling he’ll want a rematch, but maybe I can put it off,” Isshin said with a shrug as the door opened and more people filed in.

Along with Byakuya and Kenpachi were Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Renji and Rukia. Orihime’s eyes widened when she saw Isshin. “You’re…you’re Dr. Kurosaki. Kurosaki-kun’s father. You’re a shinigami?”

He nodded. “Yeah, I was. Long time ago.” Then he looked at Kenpachi. “Zaraki.”

Kenpachi’s eyes narrowed as he looked at Isshin. “Thought I’d killed you.”

“Not quite,” Isshin said with a shrug.

“You’re Ichigo’s father?” he asked, his eyes going back to normal.

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“He’s a better fighter than you,” Kenpachi said with a smirk.

“So I’ve heard,” Isshin replied. Then he turned back to Yamamoto. “So, we’re just going to wait until we get some more people healed and then go after him, right?”

Yamamoto nodded slowly. “Yes. But first, we must plan our initial attack carefully. As far as we know, things will be different than it was when we initially went there, since Aizen will have more time to prepare.”

“We brought four Arrancar back with us,” Byakuya said. “Inoue has told us that the girl and her two friends helped them.”

“Yes, Nel and her brothers,” Orihime said with a nod. “She used to be an Espada, but was hurt and lost her memories and became a child.”

“The other guy’s an Espada too,” Kenpachi said. “His name’s Grimmjow. Kuchiki there said she’s fought him before.”

“Yes,” Rukia said. “He is the Sexta Espada. He’s fought Ichigo twice, at least.”

“Three times,” Orihime said. “Kurosaki-kun won the last fight.”

“Where are they now?” Yamamoto asked.

“In holding cells,” Byakuya said.

“We may have use of them. Especially if three of them are already allies,” Yamamoto said with a nod. “Very well. Let us get to the business of planning an assault on Hueco Mundo a second time.


End file.
